Raped by Spiderman
by TheDarkTruthWillSetYouFree
Summary: You may love Spiderman. You may think he's a hero. But, you don't know the truth behind the mask. But, I do. And I will get revenge for the awful things he's done to me. I hate Spiderman. He raped me. NONCON MxM. Main character is OC.


**Obviously, this is a work of pure fiction. Don't be offended if you love Spider man. If you really don't want to see Spider man in the light we are about to cast him in, you may leave, we won't be mad. Just think of this as some sort of alternate universe, if that makes you feel better.**

**For those who are sticking around, enjoy, and thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

You don't know what it's like.

You see Spider man as some sort of hero. But I know what he's truly like. He burned into my soul, what he was really all about. He is a sick, menacing monster, that only a few unfortunate people like me have to know about.

Some hero.

He was sadistic in his pursuit.

Me, enveloped his spider web, was the scariest thing ever. Both of my legs tied, while I listened to him purr.

He touched me with his cold, cold fingers. It made me lose all of the color in my face. I felt so stupid. I walked there on my own free will, but I was never expecting this. He was Spider man, and Spider man was my hero. It never even occurred to me that he would do that.

But now that he has, a piece of me, no..all of me has died.

He held me back, no matter how hard I begged. Nor how hard I struggled, he wouldn't stop.

He ripped through me, tearing everything else in the process. I feel hatred running through me, as the fire runs through the forest. My hands restricted, my chest bleeding from the attempt of escape.

Spider man is evil.

Spider man raped me.

* * *

I sat in my chair, not wanting to go to sleep. It was five-thirty in the morning, but sleep is something I dread. I hate sleeping. Because every time I fall asleep, the nightmare consumes my thoughts.

Of him hitting me..touching me.

The endless spanking. The endless cutting. Much of me was lost that day, not only emotionally.

I have nobody.

No family to call my own. No brothers or sister, mother or father. Their lives were lost five years ago. The town was coated in fire, and everyone was begging Spider man to show up, and save them all. I was sobbing thinking my parents were going to die, but then Spider man saved them. Or rather saved them from our burning house. I was in the yard, crying my eyes out, and then connected eyes with him. He set my parents down safely, and gave me a wink.

My heart skipped a beat that day. That was the day I started to idolize Spider man. He's strong, and helpful. Or so I thought.

Even though he saved my family from the burning house, they all died from smoke inhalation. Well, my sister lived. But she and my brother were really close, so she soon killed herself from the pain.

I had nobody. Well..nobody except Spider man.

From that day on, I devoted my live to him. He was my everything. I would always come to places where crime was happening, if I could, and would try to help him out. Sometimes I wouldn't have the chance, but when I did, and he noticed, he would always connect eyes with me and then give a wink. The same wink he always gave me. The wink that I hate.

I looked outside of my window, and the sun was lifting itself into the sky.

I have no idea when sleep and I will connect. I hope it will be soon, since I am tired. But I also hope it never crosses. Because then the nightmare will approach me, and I'll wake up screaming.

His look was terrifying. The look he gave you, once you were stupid enough to fall into his trap. His lips curling up into that eye splitting grin.

I covered my mouth. I guess I'm about to throw up. That happens often, when ever I think about his smile. **That** **smile.**

A knock came across my door, and I walked over to it. It was neighbor. She came over every single morning, always wanting to borrow something different. But I could tell why she always came over. She was a child psychologist. While it's clear that I'm not child, she still wants to help me. But I just can't let it go. I was murdered that day.

Well, I guess not actually.

"Hello." Amy greeted, and I just waited for her to say she needed to borrow something.

"I was just wondering if you had any parsley I could borrow?" She asked, and I wanted to point out what a faker she is. Why would anyone who actually needed parsley, need it at five in the morning? She usually comes up with better things than today. I guess she just feels lazy. Then I looked up at her, and she gave me questioning look.

I just walked over to the parsley, and handed it to her. But at that time, she had already planted herself onto my couch. She always did this after she asked for something she didn't need.

"So, Benjamin? How have you been?" She asked me, and I just shrugged my shoulders. She didn't like the answer I gave her.

"So..have you applied to college yet?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"It's too late. First semester already began. Besides, it's college. I can sign up whenever I want to." I answered, and I could tell she wanted to further the conversation, but since we've had previous conversations like this before, she did not push it.

"Thanks for the parsley. But anyway, how about you tell me about your job?" She asked, and I put on my socks.

"I'm leaving right now. McDonald's awaits me." I told her, even though I wasn't scheduled for work for another hour. Amy didn't know I was lying, and just let me stroll out the door. I know it was weird to just let her sit in my house, but she never steals anything, and even if she did, I would know who did it. She always leave eventually, but I think it would be better if she left when I did.

Because now if some random person steals from me, after she left, I would still blame her for it.

I had to kill some time for an hour, but I didn't really have anywhere to go. I thought about going and sitting in the park, but that would leave me out in the open, where I anyone could see me.

I.E, _he_ could see me.

Spiderman.

The man that everyone thought was a hero. And I guess, he was. There was no disputing the good he did. But now, I knew why he did it. It was too get away with evil acts. After all, who would look at Spiderman?

Anyway, I definitely didn't want to be where he could see me. What if I bumped into him, and didn't even know it, just because he wasn't wearing his outfit, thinking he was just some friendly stranger? I couldn't risk that. Though, I think I might be able to recognize him.

Especially if he smiled at me.

I would always recognize his smiles, because I'd seen all of them. The smile he used to show that he was good. The smile he used to make you think he was looking only at you. And the smile he used when he was stripping you bare, and turning you into a toy.

When I arrived at the McDonald's, after an annoying ride through the Subway, (some kid screamed the whole way, the homeless guy next to me smelled like booze, and two teenage girls kept pointing at me and giggling) all my coworkers avoided me, as per usual. It wasn't that they didn't like me. Or at least, I don't think so anyway. They could just tell that something about me was a little off.

Different.

And what could I say to them, to explain it?

That the man they all idolized, the man that everyone in the whole country, probably the whole world, loved, was a rapist?

Not likely.

They wouldn't even believe me, I'm sure.

As I worked, I started to think if I wasn't the only one he had raped. Was I just one kid, in a long string of stupid admirers, who had blindly followed him? Or, was I the tip of the iceberg?

The thought that plagued me the most of all though, was: Was he going to come back?

He'd raped me, right? He'd done what he wanted to do, so did that mean he would leave me alone? Or would he come back for me again?

And if he did, what in the world could I do? There was no way I'd be able to get away from him. Just like the first time. Once I'd realized what was happening, I'd tried my hardest to get away, but all he to do was flick his wrist, and I was tied up by his webs, helpless and up for the taking.

I tried to scream for help, but who would come for me? After all, our resident superhero was the one doing this. What was I hoping for, Batman? Superman?

A regular old cop would've sufficed, really.

Anyone at all.

But no one came, because he quickly shot his sticky web into my mouth, effectively gagging me. I thought I would choke on them, and I tried to spit them out, but all he had to do was wait for me to finish, and then shoot them in again.

During my lunch break, I went out back, staring up at the sky, wishing I was far from here. Wishing my family hadn't died in that stupid fire. If they were still around, I never would have started idolizing him, and he never could have done what he did. Jeez, why had I even chosen to idolize him, after their deaths? I should have chosen to hate him, since my family didn't even survive in the end, despite his rescue. I should have gone up to him, and demanded, "Why didn't you get here sooner!? Why did you wait until it was too late!?"

But instead, stupidly, I started looking at him like the rest of the world did.

As a hero.

And now, he couldn't be the furthest thing from that, in my mind.

Suddenly, my dark and troubled thoughts were interrupted by screaming, and I looked up. Some person, way up high on a skyscraper, was about to fall to their death. My breath went away, as I waited, thinking I was about to see someone fall to their death. Jeez, how had the person even gotten to that point?

But, just as I was certain the person was about to fall, I heard shouts of joy and elation.

"He's here!" someone shouted, pointing into the sky.

"He'll save her!"

"Spiderman!"

And I looked up, my eyes wide. And sure enough, there he was, swooping in on his webs, swinging right towards the person about to fall. I thought I would throw up at the sight of him. He didn't look down at me, Thank God, but that didn't mean he wouldn't spot me eventually. And I didn't want to see him.

Not now, not ever again.

I turned and ran, trying not to scream. I mean, everyone else was screaming too, but what if somehow he was able to pick me out from the rest of the crowd?

Getting further from him didn't do anything, didn't dispel my fear, because I knew he could catch up in seconds.

Behind me, I heard the screams turn to cheers, but I didn't look back.

The rest of the world loved him.

Saw him as a hero.

But not me.

Because I knew the dark truth.


End file.
